Love & War
by Blackjak345
Summary: Two Lovers ripped apart by the war of their countries. Though they long for each other's touch, their voices, their whole being. They knew that their love will not be accepted by their people. Now they must fight not just for their need for each other but for the safety of their lands by the crazed evil of a wicked King. Itahina one-shot


**A/N: Okay so I was watching TV right and this commercial came on for this show called Hollywood Heights (I never actually saw the show lol) And there was this one part where the guy that I think was being chased by the police or something was running up to this girl and they kissed and then that next scene was where the girl was holding the guy, some police sirens where coming and the guy was kissing her cheek all romantic like and stuff (Really cute scene lol) and I don't know why but I just from seeing the way he was holding her I got this whole idea for a one-shot! I know right, talk about sudden inspiration XP anyway…..So this is another Itahina lemon, I just think that they are the most interesting crack pairing that I've ever seen. So I hope that you all enjoy and loved this fic as much as I do. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters sooooooo yeah…..**

* * *

******Love & War**

The skies were black, at least to Hinata they were. The stars refused to show, they refused to give her the light that she needed. They hid behind the black clouds continuing to mock her, to insult her. The moon's light did nothing for her either. It did not give her the warmth or the light that she craved for. The cold air that blew against her exposed arms and flew through her long midnight blue hair was slowly beating her down, crushing her already broking body like she was some ragdoll that children liked to throw around their playroom when upset. Her face stained with dried tears looked up at the blackened sky with hiding hate. She hated the sky for exposing her emotions. She hated the world for taking something so precious to her. She hated that….missed him….she missed his touch and his care; his rare smiles that graced his usually cold face. She missed his love that she knew was only for her. She missed her lover, her best friend, her soul mate…..She missed…..Hinata stopped her thoughts from returning to the man that ran through her mind….her dreams. She stepped away her balcony and walked back into her room that has become more of a prison. She had to fight her feelings. She could not love him the way she does, and he cannot love her the way he does. A war was ongoing as she spoke and they were both of opposite sides. She was Hinata Hyuga, Princess of the large nation of Konoha within the Country of Fire. She was next in line for the throne and thus must keep her emotions in tack. He was Itachi Uchiha, Prince of another large nation within the Country of Sound. Their fathers were once good friends, which was how she and Itachi met. It was a small meeting with the royal families, but it meant the word to her.

"_So….what's your name again?" The tall boy in front of her asked. Hinata looked up at the tall boy. He was pale skinned like her but slightly paler with black eyes and strange marks below his eyes. He wore the normal clothes that a prince would wear with a black cape and tunic with red linings. "Come on you've got to have a name." _

"…_..H-Hinata….." She finally spoke with a blush on her face and played with the bottom of her long purple dress. She was never good with meeting new people so talking was really hard for her. The boy frowned and crossed his arms. _

"_You're really shy you know that." Hinata looked up at him with a red face. _

"_U-Um…." _

"_I mean I'm not that scary!" He smiled at her, which lessened the blush on her face for some strange reason. "Come on…smile for me." The boy continued to smile at Hinata with kindness in his face. Hinata did not know how or why but….she did. She smiled an honest smile, something that she has not done in a while. The tall boy nodded and sat down next to her. "Well, my name is Itachi. It's a pleasure to meet you princess." Hinata blushed and nodded. _

"_I-It's a pleasure to meet you as well….I-Itachi." _

Hinata snapped herself from her thoughts and wiped her eyes. _'Why can't you leave my thoughts Itachi….why…..?' _

**~Love & War~**

The skies were black, at least to Itachi they were. His heart that was once warm and full of joy was now crushed with the loss of his beloved. He was standing in the court yard staring up at the sky with hate filled eyes, ready to kill any light that dared to penetrate the darkness within his heart. Only one light was allowed to even come near him…..but that light was taken from him. He turned around to see his brother walking up to him, knowing full well what he wanted to say.

"Itachi…." Sasuke said softly. He was the only one that Itachi could talk to about his once secret relationship with the Hyuga princess, the only one that he could trust.

"I know what you are going to say Sasuke…." Itachi said with coldness in his voice.

Sasuke looked down and sighed. "You knew that it wasn't going to work out….you knew that something like this would happen eventually." Those words only increased his anger in his heart. "Itachi….I know that-."

"Don't you dare say you know how I feel!" Itachi snapped. "How can you possibly know how I feel? Have you ever had something you love taken from you?! Hinata was…." Itachi stopped himself from releasing anymore emotions. Emotions were roaring his heart. Ever since….the war began his loyalty to his country was battling with his loyalty with Hinata….his one true love. The only woman that could ever capture his heart was completely out of his reach. She was something that he could not touch, something that he wanted but could not have.

_Ever since that meeting that took place years ago Hinata and Itachi have been close to each other. To Itachi, Hinata was something that he needed to protect. She was like a fragile and rare flower that needed to be protected and secured. He would constantly scare off any suitors that dare to even step onto the same ground that Hinata was standing on. Itachi knew long ago that he was in love with her. He would wake up from dreams of the beautiful princess with cold sweat. Whenever she would come to his country he would stay out for days waiting to see her carriage approach, like some dog waiting for their master. He was not ashamed though. He was a man in love and he knew that love was something that could make you do nearly anything. He never truly confessed to Hinata that she meant more to him than she thought she did but he did not try very hard to cover his advances. He would always hold her hand whenever they were walking together, he would hold her when they sat underneath a tree, and he swore to her that he would protect her no matter what. It wasn't until she turned fifteen, the legal age of marriage within their lands that fear truly started to enter his heart. This was also the time were war between their lands was muttered through the vines of society. Though he never was one to listen to the gossip of mere civilians, he has seen the tension between his father and Hinata's father start to grow, which was the main reason why he met with Hinata in the middle of the night. He told her to come without telling anyone, fearful of what might occur. He looked to see Hinata dressed in a beautiful dark blue dress with a black hood covering her face. _

"_Itachi…." Hinata smiled and ran up to embrace the Uchiha male. Itachi quickly wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go. Hinata slowly let go and smiled up at him with the same smile she gave him long ago. "Why did you tell me to meet you at this time of night?" She giggled. _

"_Hinata…." Itachi whispered. "You do remember this place." He motioned for Hinata to look around and see that this place was something special in both their memories. _

_Hinata gasped. "This is….where we first met." She smiled at the field of growing flowers and looked back at Itachi. "How can I forget this place….?" Itachi nodded. _

"_Hinata….you've heard of the rumors, have you not?" The bright look in Hinata's eyes deemed and she gave him a slow nod. _

"_I…..overheard my father and cousin discussing….battle plans." Itachi nodded. His father not long ago started to discuss attack routes with him, something that he never wanted to go over, at least not when it has to be with Konoha. _

"_So….then you must know that….we will be separated due to this." Hinata looked back up at him with fear in her eyes. _

"_I….." Hinata did not want to continue speaking because Itachi knew that she knew that what he said was true. His father and her father already do not truly approve of their friendship, mostly due to their vast age difference, but now that war is on the horizon….this was only going to increase their dislike of their friendship. Itachi saw the tear that threatened to fall from her eyes and quickly yet gently pressed his palm on her cheek. _

"_But their desire for us to….be apart….will not stop me from seeing you…." Itachi looked deep into Hinata's eyes, trying to send her every single emotion that he wanted to tell her. "…Hinata…I…I love you more than you will ever know." Hinata gasped and placed her hand over her heart. "I have always loved you….And I won't let them take you away from me." Itachi proclaimed, his voice showing his true emotions. Itachi watched Hinata looked down and sighed. 'Maybe….she does not feel the same….' Itachi however did not expect Hinata to run up to embrace him. Itachi looked down and saw Hinata with tears in her eyes. _

"_I-Itachi…..I…." Hinata said with a shaking tone. "….I've been having the same feelings for you ever since I first met you…." She looked up at him. "I-I wanted to tell you for so long but…..I thought that you wouldn't….." Itachi's eyes softened and a feeling of both joy and sorrow grasped at his heart. He was overjoyed that Hinata felt the same as him but….this now made their situation more difficult. _

_Itachi looked down at Hinata and couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. He slowly moved his head closer to hers until he finally captured her lips with his own, shocking both Hinata and himself. Hinata's hold on Itachi's back tightened as Itachi continued to move his lips with passion. Hinata moaned as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and pushed her and him down onto the flower covered ground. Hinata looked up at him and blushed. "Hinata….I want to….." _

"_I-I'm nervous Itachi….." Hinata said truthfully. She may be young but she was not stupid. _

"_Hinata…" Itachi gave her a small peck. "…I want to show you….I want to show you how much I love you…" Hinata looked into his eyes and smiled softly. _

"_Okay…I trust you…" Itachi nodded and placed his mouth on her lips once more but with more passion and need for her touch. Itachi was in his own world, where no one but Hinata and him existed. He was not a prince and she was not a princess, they were just merely two lovers proclaiming their love for one another. Itachi moaned, surprising him, and moved his lips from her mouth to her exposed neck. "I-Itachi…!" Hinata moaned his name as he continued to kiss and gently bit her neck, making sure not to leave a mark on her delicate skin. He felt his hands move from her waist to her chest. Itachi felt a strange feeling in his stomach; like some sort of animalistic feeling that made him want to rip the dress off of her. But he controlled himself and simply started to massage her chest, causing her to groan. This sound awakened the beast that Itachi tried hard to control and he growled lowly, like an animal ready to strike. Itachi sat up and wrapped his arms around Hinata, looking for the zipper that could free Hinata from the dress that dared to come between him and his love. Hinata blushed as he pushed the clothing off, only to be surprised that Hinata was not wearing any covering for her breast. Itachi looked at the perfectly round and soft orbs in front of him and smirked. Hinata must have noticed this because she quickly covered her chest and looked away. _

"_Hinata….You're beautiful, why do you cover yourself up in front of me?" Itachi asked softly while slowly prying Hinata's arms away from her chest. He was certainly going to make sure that he would be the only man that would ever see Hinata in this state, he was selfish like that. _

"_I-I…." Itachi chuckled and gently kissed her softly on her lips. His hands however migrated from her wrist to her large breast and slowly started to massage them as before, but this time he was finally able to feel the smooth skin of her virgin breast. Hinata moaned in pleasure and pushed her chest more towards him. He still wonder how someone with such a body be only fifteen, this thought made him feel somewhat like an old man. He knew that men his age should only be with people of his age but….he could never feel that way he does for any women besides Hinata. But what if….What she regrets being with someone his age? What if later on in life she would wish that she had been with someone who was around her age and not with some who was almost twenty-two years old? Itachi stopped and sighed, creating a confused Hyuga before him. "What's wrong?" _

"_It's just….Are you sure about this?" Itachi asked. "I….I know that you have never done something like this and I….don't want you to regret losing something as precious as your innocence to me." Hinata gave Itachi and soft smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_I have been waiting for this to happen for a long time Itachi. You were always the person I wanted to give my innocence to. So please….don't stop." Hinata said softly. Itachi nodded and slowly moved the cape that he had on his back to the ground and removed his shirt from his body, exposing his muscled chest and arms to Hinata. Hinata blushed and looked down, which to Itachi was very adorable. He moved on top of her once more and closely placed his lips onto Hinata's chest, causing her to release another shout of ecstasy. Itachi had imagined this moment since he could remember but never would he have ever imagined that it would be as amazing as it was now. He was so into biting and sucking on her virgin nipples that he had no idea that his hand was moving lower down her body until he heard a gasp from Hinata. _

"_Hinata….can I…." Itachi asked softly, trying to control the sexual frustration that he was feeling. Hinata nodded slowly and opened her legs more for him. Itachi went back to kissing Hinata's neck as he slowly started to rub his finger over her entrance, taking some pride on Hinata's reactions, until he finally inserted it into her dampened area. Hinata bit her lip and groaned as he continued to pump his finger in and out of her before inserting another inside as well. He always wanted to do this, to give her the pleasure that she deserved. Itachi felt Hinata claw his back and knew that she was close to climaxing, so he stopped and stared down at her. "Hinata I need you….I want you so bad." Itachi muttered and pulled off belt and pants before moving in between Hinata's legs. Itachi pointed his member to her awaiting entrance and stared into Hinata's eyes. "Hinata, are you ready?" She nodded and kissed him gently on his lips. _

"_I trust you Itachi…." Itachi looked at the trust in her eyes and nodded. He slowly started to insert himself into the once virgin princess, causing a large amount of pain from Hinata to irrupt. _

"_A-Aaaah….!" Hinata shouted softly. Itachi whispered into her ear that it will stop hurting soon and that he was sorry repeatedly as he moved in and out of the princess slowly. Itachi had pleasured himself multiple times with the thought of having Hinata underneath him as he would thrust into her but never would he have imagined that it would be this amazing. Eventually the soft shouts of pain turned into mutters and unrecognizable phrases of pleasure and desire. 'She's so tight…..' He thought as he started to move faster and harder into her. "I-Itachi….this feels s-so good!" Hinata shouted._

"_H-Hinata…." Itachi stuttered as He continued thrusting into her. "…You're so warm…."_

"_I-It's so….." Hinata pulled Itachi closer and moved her mouth to his ear. "…It's so….big…" Itachi did not know why but when she said that the beast was finally released and his body started to have a mind of its own and the control that he once had was destroyed as he started to pound into her like an animal. He heard himself mutter words that not even he could understand and growls of pleasure irrupted from his mouth. "F-Fuck….!" He growled as he pushed himself closer to Hinata and started nibbling and licking her ear. _

"_I-Itachi….Something's happening….I f-feel like I'm about to explode!" _

"_M-Me too…God I'm about to blow!" Itachi nearly shouted. Itachi felt Hinata's wall tightened around him and groaned as she shouted, climaxing right below him. This pushed Itachi over the edges and soon he too came inside of her. They both screamed each other's names as they rode their orgasms together. Itachi rolled to his back and moved Hinata on top of him._

"…_I'm s-so….so happy." Hinata smiled at Itachi, who was smiling right back at her. _

"…_M-Me too." Itachi Kissed Hinata softly on her lips and sighed. "I love you Hinata…." _

"_I love you too…" She said softly before gently falling asleep, bringing Itachi with her._

Itachi sighed as the memory of him and Hinata plagued his mind. He looked back at his brother who knew that he was thinking about Hinata.

"Itachi….It's time you forget about her. You are soon going to be King, you need to-." Itachi could no longer stand hearing his brother and pushed to the wall.

"Don't you ever speak of Hinata as if she is some common whore on the street!" Itachi said with venom in his voice. "I will not ever forget about her nor would I need to! Trust me when I say this….I will find a way for us to be together! And I'm not going to let you or anyone say anything ot-!"

"What the hell do you think you can do?!" Sasuke said with as much venom. "Hinata is the enemy! Face it, you have to leave her behind and grow the hell up!" Itachi growled and punched Sasuke straight in his face. Sasuke quickly got up and tackled Itachi, sending them both to the ground. The two brothers rolled around on the ground, sending blows after blows towards each other, until two of their loyal guards, Suigetsu and Deidara, pulled them off of each other.

"Woah, hold on a second there Itachi!" Deidara said while holding the man back from his brother. Itachi narrowed his eyes at his little brother and pushed Deidara off of him. He wiped the blood away from his mouth and walked over to a nearby horse. Itachi needed to leave; he needed to see her again. He knew that without her his emotions were not in check….even with her around his emotions would escalate to another degree. He jumped onto the horse and rode off away from the shouting men. Sasuke glared at Itachi's direction before growling in anger. _'That idiot….' _

**~Love & War~**

No matter how hard Hinata has tried, sleep was not an option for the teenage princess. Her thoughts were plague by the man that has not only taken her innocence….but her heart. Every time she would close her eyes his image would pop out and every time she would think about something to calm her mind, the only thing that she would hear was his soft and deep voice. Why was he torturing her? Why did he have to be the drug that she could not live without? She was addicted to him. Like an ill person she was consumed with the sick need for him, the sick need for his touch, for his voice that would say that everything was going to be alright. But no….that was not how life wanted her to live. Life was taking away her drug, leaving her craving on the ground for more. Tears started to run down her face as the sick memory of how they took him away from her flooded her mind.

_It was a peaceful day filled with the beautiful light of the sun shining down on the two young lovers. Hinata smiled as Itachi held her close, gently rubbing his fingers through her hair. Ever since they confessed their love for one another they had been inseparable. Of course that had to keep their relationship secret, only his brother and her sister knew of their love, and Hinata was fine with it. There however have been times where she would see the gazes of judging eyes whenever she and Itachi were together. Sometimes she felt that they knew or at least assumed. Even the older woman would narrow their eyes at Hinata with both hate and jealously. But Itachi would simply glared at them and send them off. _

"_Itachi….I don't ever want to be moved from this spot…." Hinata smiled up at him. Itachi gave her a smile back before pecked her gently on the lips. She was addicted to his kisses. She was addicted to his touch. She blushed as she thought that she would be so into a man…or that she would be so sexually attracted to a man as much as she is with Itachi. Hinata did not know why but ever since they…made love…They could not keep their hands off each other. Whether it be the days where he stayed the night at her palace or when they were alone in the woods, he would also please her to such a point that she couldn't help but shout his name, or whisper it when in her room. When she visits his country however, he seems to be more sexually powered than before. She suspected that it must be because he knew his area more so they had more places to…connect. She never however thought of what they did as sex. What they were doing was way above that. They were connecting in a level that only they could understand. He did not treat her like a sex toy but as a precious jewel that he would cherish forever. He treated her with respect that a woman would wish to be treated. They were not having sex but…making love. _

"_Neither do I….my Beautiful Princess." Hinata blushed. She will never get used to nickname he gave her. "…Hinata…" Hinata looked back up at him. What she saw shock her to know end. Sitting in his palm was a ring box, confusing her. _

"_I-Itachi….was this…is this…." _

_Itachi nodded. "I love you Hinata. You're in my thoughts….my prayers….my dreams. You are the only thing that I look forward to whenever I visit your country. When I leave….I feel nothing but emptiness. You're….you not like any woman I have ever met. You are a strong willed, brave, beautiful on the inside and the out; you are a gift from the heavens above that I sometimes feel like I don't deserve. So….I want to ask you, when this war is over….to be with me forever." He opened the box and showed Hinata a beautiful diamond ring with golden ring holding it up. Itachi pick it out the box and showed Hinata that it was engraved. It said 'To my heart, my soul, my light' Hinata had always dreamed of this moment and now that it was happening, she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. "Princess Hinata of Konoha….will you marry me?" Hinata looked at him and smiled. _

"_Y-Yes…" Hinata said in between sobs, he smiled as he placed the ring on her finger and wrapped his arms around her. Hinata was so happy it was as if the sun was shining only for them, that Itachi planned for the day to be so beautiful and bright. They stayed there for the rest of the day, making passionate love underneath the tree that Itachi propose to her. After that they merely laid next to each other, embracing each other and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Sadly however Itachi must take Hinata back to her castle, at least her castle for now until he takes her away on their wedding day. When they got back however, everything went south. _

"_How dare you!" Her grandfather shouted as he grabbed Hinata roughly. "You dare bring shame to our family by laying with…..this UCHIHA!" Hinata gasped as she was slapped roughly to the ground. She looked up and saw Itachi with anger in his eyes and rushed at her grandfather, but was held back by her family's royal guards. _

"_How dare you touch her you wicked old man!" Itachi shouted at him. Her grandfather grabbed her once more and narrowed his eyes at her. _

"_This is a whore; she does not deserve to be treated with the respect of a princess!" Hinata let small tears fall from her eyes. _

"_Enough!" They all turned to see Fugaku and Sasuke walking up with a group of their own knights behind them. "Let my son go….or face the consequences." Her grandfather looked at his men than Fugaku's before huffing. _

"_Let him go…." The guards threw Itachi tossed the prince to the ground roughly, awakening enough strength for Hinata to pull herself out of her grandfather's grasp and knelt down to him. _

"_Itachi…!" Hinata rested his head on her lap. Itachi gently touched Hinata's cheek and tried to smile. _

"_Wretched whore!" Hinata quickly turned to her grandfather, who stared at her with hate in his eyes. "Take her to my chambers!" The guards nodded and roughly grabbed Hinata and dragged her away. _

"_Itachi…!" Hinata shouted. Itachi tried to get to her but both his father and his brother held him back. _

"_Hinata…!" _

_Hinata was thrown into her grandfather's chambers with such force that she feel over and onto the cold stone floor. Hinata looked up to see her grandfather glaring down at her. _

"_You whore, you disgraceful whore!" He grabbed her than threw her back onto the ground. "You laid with that Uchiha! You disgrace not only yourself but this entire kingdom! You call yourself a princess?! A true Princess would never offer her body to a man that she has not wed. And a true Hyuga Princess would never offer her body to an Uchiha! You wretched whore-!"_

"_I am not a whore!" Hinata shouted in between tears. "A whore would sleep with a man…even if she felt nothing for him….A whore would have never felt the connection that I had felt with Itachi…It is true that I have offered by body to an Uchiha…that I have given my purity to him….But I love him!" Hinata stood up and narrowed her eyes at the man in front of him. "And whether you like it or not he loves me too. What we share is something that someone with a cold heart like you would never understand. And I have offered my body to him multiple times….And I would do it again…." _

"_You disgrace!" His cold eyes burned with hate and anger. "You have no shame, no respect for those above you. You have brought nothing but shame to this family since the day you're whore of a mother brought you into this world and now you lay with an Uchiha, something below us like dirt is below our shoes." _

"_Don't you dare talk about my mother! I demand to see my father!" Hinata felt a strange amount of courage in her stomach. Her grandfather however smirked. _

"_I'm afraid he is no longer….living." Hinata felt tears run down her eyes as he said those words. Her father was dead…..how could this have happened? Suddenly a thought came to her and anger boiled in her stomach. _

"_You killed him!" Hinata stood up. "You killed my-." _

"_So what if I did?!" Hinata stepped back. "He was weak, his poisonous friendship with that Fugaku Uchiha, would have brought our whole country to their knees!" Hinata felt like someone had stabbed her right in her heart. How could this man speak like this, how could he kill his own son, his flesh and blood? _

"_Y-You monster, I shall go to Fugaku a-and….." She stopped when she saw him chuckle. _

"_Do you really think that you can do anything, you'd really think that they would believe you? I have planned this for years, ever since he and Fugaku were young; His brother tried to stop me and failed. Your mother threatened to tell your father of my plans….and you know how that ended. I have been behind the scenes plotting and planning for years and you are not going to ruin it." Hinata gasped as he grabbed her by her throat. "You will never see that Uchiha again or you can kiss him, you and everyone you love goodbye, do you understand me?" Hinata could not respond but only gasped in the lack of air she was receiving. "…Good…." He tossed her a guard that was standing at the door. "Lock her in her room, make sure no one enters." The guard nodded and took Hinata away from her grandfather and threw her into her room. Hinata felt a pain in her hurt she has not felt since her mother died. Her father was dead…..That bastard, his own father, killed him. Hinata felt tears rush down her face and screamed in completely horror. How could this have happened? What was she to do now?_

Hinata felt tears run down her face. Her grandfather has blamed the Uchiha for the death of her father and called for the death of Fugaku as payment for what they did. They of course refused knowing that they had nothing to do with the death of her father, so they said that they were willing to fight in order to protect their King. Hinata tried to tell the citizens that he was telling nothing but lies but they refused to listen, thinking that she was trying to protect the Uchiha because of her relationship with Itachi or that she has gone mad from the deaths of both her uncle and her parents. Hinata had no other choice….she sent Neji to take Hanabi to the Wind Country and stay there, knowing full well that they would be safe. Neji of course tried to refuse but he knew that Hinata would not budge and did as he was told. Hinata missed her sister and cousin dearly but knew that they were safe where they were. Her thoughts eventually came back to Itachi and more tears fell from her eyes.

"Hinata…." Hinata gasped and looked over to see Itachi standing by her window. She stood up from her bed and watched as he ran at her to embrace her with his arms and lips.

"O-Oh Itachi….." Hinata cried. "I-I missed you so much…." Itachi tightened his hold on her, never wanting to let go. He travelled nonstop to see his precious Hinata, not even stopping for rest. Itachi gently kissed her cheek repeatedly. He has never felt so happy in his life. As he rode across the roads and woods fear had entered his mind as thought that maybe to assure that Hinata's grandfather's plan would go through that he would try and kill Hinata as well. This mere thought gave him the energy and stamina needed to quickly travel to the Hyuga's castle.

"I missed you too Hinata, I could no longer stand us being apart…." He said softly before pushing Hinata onto her bed. "I need you right now. I can't control this…urge." Hinata quickly nodded and pulled him into her sheets. She opened her legs and allowed him to come between her. He pulled his shirt off and threw it onto the ground. Hinata gently touched his exposed chest, missing the feel of his rough skin.

"Itachi….I missed you're…." Hinata stopped and pulled her nightgown off and pushed herself closer to Itachi. "…Please….have your way with me…" Itachi felt himself hardened at those words and pulled his pants off and positioned himself in front of Hinata. Itachi quickly pushed inside of her, causing Hinata to bit her lip while trying hard to control her shouts of ecstasy. Itachi groaned as he hungrily began to thrust into Hinata, missing the feel of being inside of her. "Y-Yes Itachi….!" Hinata whispered.

"O-Oh Hinata….I need you…." Itachi whispered back. The fact that he has not felt this feeling in such a long time has fuel him into this animalistic state. He did not want to control himself this time. He needed to reclaim what was stolen from him; he needed Hinata to be his once more. This woman below him has no idea how much power she has over him. Not just when they make love but even when she smiles it brings him to his knees. She would torture him with her smiles, leaving him craving for more. Whenever he sees her sad or upset…a sick feeling overflows his body. He would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant embarrassing himself. One day when she was down he grabbed two apples and tried to juggle for her, which lead to him having multiple bruises on his face. It did however make her giggle so he guessed he did his job. But this was not a time for thinking of such things; the only thought that should be over his mind is how much this woman drives him crazy. Hinata was not far from this thought; she too has craved his touch in the sexual matter. She missed the feeling of his sweat covered skin on hers, his hot and heavy breath breathing down her neck, his hungry growls of pleasure as he continued to fill her. She needed him, she wanted him….

"Itachi, more please I want more…." Hinata cried softly. Itachi groaned, thrusting deeper and harder. "I-I'm….c-close…."

"Me too…." Itachi's thrust became more uncontrolled and needy until he and Hinata climax together. He slammed his fist onto the pillow as he rode his well needed orgasm while Hinata literally scratched his back. Hinata moaned his name as his thrust slowed down until exited her entrance and laid next to her. Hinata wrapped her arms around his chest and sighed.

"I-I missed that…." Hinata said in between heavy breaths.

"Hinata…." Itachi whispered. "I….I'm sorry I wasn't with you when you found out about your…." Itachi knew that it was a touchy subject.

"…It was him….it was my grandfather yet no one…." Itachi saw the tears at the corner of Hinata's eyes and tightened his hold on her. Hinata truly missed her father. He had always been there since her mother died. He may have been strict but that did not cover up his love for both Hinata and Hanabi. She could still remember the nights were he would tell Hinata stories and sing to her as she fell asleep when she was a young girl. She still remember his words…._'Hinata….someday I will not be here….When that day comes…I need you to be strong. I need you to hold your head up high and guide this kingdom to the light and not the darkness….I believe in you…my daughter.' _But how was she supposed to do it….How can she go on without him guiding her through?

"Shh it's okay Hinata….He won't get away with this." Itachi tried to comfort Hinata. He was determined to make sure that this man would not get away with what he has done.

"He has told me one time when I was small that I would have to one day guide this kingdom to the light….but I do not know how…He's not here to help me….I don't think that I'm…strong enough.

"Hinata….not long ago he has told that you have something that no other Hyuga could ever dream of having…." Itachi smiled at Hinata. "You have compassion and love that no other Hyuga could ever experience. Your strong will for helping others and strong will is defiantly enough to save both yours and my countries….and besides, your father is always with you…."

Hinata knew that Itachi was right but how was she to even take her place as the Queen if her grandfather is still in power. "I know but….How can I even do it? My grandfather was complete control over everyone in the castle. He was embedded fear too into everyone so that they would not even utter any evidence; he's made sure there was nothing that could point to him being involved with my father's death. He's won…."

"No Hinata." Hinata looked up at Itachi and saw the determined look in his eyes. "He has not won yet…." A sudden smirk grew on Itachi's face. "I fear that you have forgotten on how persuasive _I_ can be." Hinata couldn't help but smile at the man that she has loved since she was small. Itachi looked down at Hinata's neck and saw that she has kept that ring that he has given her around her neck. "Hinata….." Hinata noticed Itachi looking and blushed.

"I covered it up….so that my grandfather wouldn't notice…" Itachi couldn't control himself and gently placed his lips on her own before moving away.

"….I thought….that they might have taken it from you…."

Hinata shook her head. "They would have to kill me in order to take this from me." Itachi had never felt such a strong emotion towards any human being yet her lying right next to him was a woman that would risk her life in order to protect the ring that symbolized their love. Itachi looked up at the moon and sighed.

"I must leave…." He tried to get up but Hinata pushed him back down to her.

"Please stay….at least till morning…." Hinata has slept too many nights without his embrace, to have him for only a moment was not enough for her. She knew that he could not stay longer than that but….she just wanted him for the night. For once she wanted to be selfish. She wanted to think about herself for just a moment….just a small moment. Itachi looked down at her and knew that he could not refuse that woman next to him.

"Okay….till morning…." Hinata smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Thank you Itachi." Hinata sighed and kissed his chest. Itachi knew that what he was doing was a risk of his life but for this one moment he did not care….

**~Love & War~**

Hinata did not want to open her eyes; she wanted it to be night forever, as ironic as that being that her name meant 'a sunny place.' But unfortunately day has come and Itachi stood in front of her with sadness in his eyes, knowing that he had to say goodbye to his one true love. Though he knew that they would not be apart for long, it still hurt to say those words.

"Hinata….I must go….but I will not be gone for long. I will head straight to my father and inform him that it was the former King that killed Hiashi." Hinata looked up at him with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I-I know….but…." Hinata wanted to tell him to stay. She wanted to tell him that leaving her was like a knife in her heart. Behind her cousin and sister, Itachi was the only thing that has not been taken from her. HE was the only one that did not leave her alone yet here at this moment he was leaving. Though it wasn't long he was still leaving and it hurt her.

"I know Hinata, I don't want to leave you either but, in order for us to be together I must go and Inform my father so that we can find needed to show that your grandfather was responsible for the death of King Hiashi." Hinata knew that he was right. "But when I do come back…." He connected Hinata's hands with his. "…Nothing is going to come between us….not citizens, not my family members that despise the Hyuga….nothing will stop me from making you my wife." He placed a soft kiss on her hands. "…Nothing."

Hinata let a small tear fall from her eye. "…I believe you…" Itachi nodded and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"I love you my Beautiful Princess." Itachi whispered into her ear.

"I love you too…Itachi…" Hinata wiped her eyes and watched as he jumped onto her balcony. "…Stay safe…" Itachi smirked at Hinata and nodded before jumping off the edge and landing onto the ground. He looked up one last time before riding off, going to do everything in his power to save the lives of his and Hinata's people.

Hinata looked up at the sunrise and smiled. It was as if nature was predicting the future for both Hinata and Itachi. The rising sun was a symbol for hope. Like the sun, hope will bring day back into the black skies of war. It showed that though things appeared bleak and dark….that there will always be a sun shining in the distance. Hinata gently touched her heart and sighed. She believed in Itachi. She believed that if anyone can save the lives of their countries…Itachi could. He was her prince, her knight in shining armor. He was her shadow that will always be there even though it appeared as if he is not. Her heart fluttered and filled with love and happiness for she knew that he could do anything….That they would make it….

"I believe in you….Itachi….my love…."

Itachi started up at the sky, a smile on his stoic face. He felt Hinata with him, beside him. Her belief in him was the only thing to keep him moving. His once dark persona has change into someone full of hope. Hope for the future of their countries. He was going to stop this mad man. He was not going to get away with his sick and evil plan. He was going to pain for causing his Hinata pain. Yes…she was his….He has claimed her as his the day they met. He was promised himself that no one was going to cause harm and that if anyone did he would do anything in his power to make them pay. Now that Hinata has suffered the loss of not only her mother and uncle but now her father. Not also that but he dared called Hinata a whore. Itachi growled as the horse jumped over a fallen branch. He was defiantly going to pay for that. Itachi was defiantly going to get revenge. This man has destroyed the lives of too many people. He has caused that irruption of a war that though was thought to be eventual was in the works of being avoided; though because of him the plans of a truce were burned into dark ashes. Itachi was going to stop him. He was going to save everyone. He knew that he could…..He believed that he could…..

"I believe because…..you believe in me….Hinata…."

* * *

**A/N: Well the thing about writing this was that I wanted to express Hinata's and Itachi's feelings in depth. I wanted to show their kinda sick yet beautiful love for each other. It was sorta like Romeo and Juliet but they weren't completely crazy. I wanted to Hinata's complete love and devotion to Itachi and I wanted to show how much Hinata meant to Itachi and that he would do nearly anything for her. The sex….I didn't want it to just be sex; I wanted to be sort of like a connection like it was more than just physical love. This is my first writing something this dark and romantic so I hope I did a good job. I might leave this as a one-shot for now and continue it in a second chapter (But that's it!) on a later date. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it!**


End file.
